Powerless
by speak-slow
Summary: Amelia and Gourry are the worlds greatest singers- Lina and Zelgadis are their respective managers..Read & find out how they go through the ups and downs of fame! AZ LG
1. Default Chapter

Heeeeeeylo! I came up with this idea awhile ago- but I finally got off my lazy arse and decided to write it! Most of Amelia's songs will be from Nelly Furtado (Hence the title) I dont know why.. just Amelia reminds me of her for some strange reason- and some of Gourry's will just be random ones..  
  
Disclaimer: I dont' own anything- Not the songs, Slayers, or.. well the fancy dancy apartment Gourry lives in.  
  
Chapter One  
  
IBurn ever notion that I may have a  
Burning flame inside to fight  
Say what's on my mind  
Without offending your mind./center  
  
Amelia grabbed the bottom of her coat and held it closer to her body. The sounds of the camera's flashes filled her ears, and the reporters or press screaming her name, all yearning for her to stop and talk. She felt her bodyguard wrap a protective arm around her waist as he tossed a camera out of her face. She brought her bright blue eyes to look down, IJust think of something else../I She thought to herself, IHappy place, Happy place.../I  
  
Her mind immediately filled with her father, and his justice loving ways. She smiled as she thought of her and him running around his court, playing cop and robber.. He always caught her, no matter how fast she ran.  
  
Amelia spotted the car door open and she quickly sat down as someone slammed it shut. "You alright Amelia?" She looked up to spot Lina, grinning.  
  
Amelia sighed in response. "Yeah." She ran a hand through her wet hair, "It's pouring out there!"  
  
Lina chuckled to herself, "Yeah.. Well.." The clothes Lina wore were not of a strong, independent business woman, but of a carefree young woman. If you had taken one glance at her you wouldn't realize that she was the manager for one of the most successful female singers in Japan. "You're scheduled for the Japan Times Interview in an hour, I told them they would have to phone you at your hotel."  
  
Amelia nodded, "Alright, and for the dinner tonight?"  
  
Lina waved her hand to her, "Oh that." She then grinned, "I cancelled that a long time ago Melia."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because that Gabriev fellow is gonna be there." She responded. Lina then cracked a knuckle, "Tomorrow we have our yoga lesson too, unfortunately."  
  
Amelia managed a smile, "Ms. Lina, it's a proven fact Yoga is good for women."  
  
Lina pointed to herself, "Not for me." When Amelia didn't respond, her eyes filled with concern, "Amelia, are you alright?"  
  
Amelia shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine.. Just tired." Lina knew that was a lie, but decided not to comment on it. Amelia sighed as she leaned into the black seats. Her body was sore and her voice was cracking slightly.. What she needed was a hot bath, not a telephone interview.  
Though, this wasn't much of a difference of everyday life. Being the Mayor's daughter she had grown used to the phone ringing to the never- ending hours, the door being knocked into the late hours.. Everything she had to deal with now, she dealt with her whole life.  
  
The first memory she had was her running in the library and her father in the middle of an interview about the murders going on around town, Of course she didn't pay attention to it all until her mother had disappeared. That night was brutal, her father left her inside the house with the housekeepers while weird people ran around, trying desperately to figure out what had happened.  
  
It wasn't till two years later she truly understood what had happened, what a murder was and that her mother was never going to come back from her dream life.. Her mother was gone. Then her sister left too, leaving Amelia to fall into a desperate need for a family member, that was when her father gave up his place as mayor and settled for the judge of the small town.  
  
After the downward spiral, Amelia felt herself slipping and decided to not mope around and cry every moment- she knew life had a better road ahead. So that's what she did, she sat in her room and helped herself to her own therapy, Writing songs.  
  
Oh she'd never preformed them.. Until she hit the tender age of 14 and played at the community local fair that she realized that singing was something she wanted to do for the rest of her life.  
  
"Amelia?" She tore her gaze from the scenery outside her window to Lina, who was snapping in front of her face. "You all here?"  
  
Amelia smiled, "Sorry.." She shook her head as the car came to stop in front of a white hotel. "Were here already?"  
  
Lina laughed as she opened the door, "Well if you weren't zoning out for the past 10 minutes you'd realize." She stepped out of the car and held the door open for Amelia, who stepped out. "You know what to say for the interview?"  
  
Amelia nodded, "Yeah- I'm just going to tell them when my release date is.. And what's wrong with justice today and how my father could fix it."  
  
Lina rolled her eyes, "Don't go overboard on it." The two then started to walk up the hotel's stairs. "Amelia, do you still want to go to that dinner tonight?"  
  
Amelia looked over her shoulder to Lina, "Of course, I mean it's the just thing to do... It's for charity isn't it?"  
  
Lina cracked a smile, "For cancer."  
  
Amelia nodded to the man who held the door open for them, "Well then, We're going Ms. Lina- whether you like it or not."  
  
"Hey, who makes the orders around here?"   
  
"Try it a little higher next time."  
  
Gourry looked up from his guitar, making eye contact with his manager and crew, before nodding. The music filled his ears as his fingers started to move up and down the neck of the guitar laying in front of him. His fingers stung from pressing to hard, but he didn't care.. All that mattered to him at the moment, was the music.  
  
After a couple of minutes playing his guitar, the music died down and Gourry looked up. "Perfect!" His manager exclaimed into the microphone, connected to the music booth.  
  
"Thanks Zel!" He yelled, but he knew they didn't hear him.  
  
Zelgadis chuckled to himself before opening the door that lead from the production room to the playing room. "That was great Gourry- keep it up."  
  
Gourry grinned, "Thanks."  
  
"Ready to perform it tonight?"  
  
'Tonight?"  
  
Zelgadis sighed, "For the Cancer Charity banquet."  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Gourry cupped a fist into his palm, "I remember that!"  
  
I Good job../i Zel thought dryly before leading him out of the room. "Just perform that one song.. I believe your on after that Amelia girl."  
  
"She's going to be there?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Oh, well that's good."  
  
Zel sighed once more, he obviously didn't know that he was competing with this young woman for when they debut their second cd's. Though, He wasn't surprised. Gourry was a tall, blonde, dumb, but caring man. He was always forgetful.. What surprised him was that Gourry never seemed to have forget his lyrics- but everything else was gone in .2 seconds.  
  
Meeting Gourry had been a moment he'd never forget. He met him at school, in the chem lab.. Both we're on their hands and knees, scrubbing the unknown substance on the school floor. He didn't know how long they scrubbed for, seemed like eternity, but when it finally had gotten out, he made a friend.  
  
He'd met Lina in less.. Secure places. He met Lina in his gym class.. And all he could say was.. That girl could swing a tennis racket like no other.  
  
"What's on the list for right now?"  
  
Zelgadis pulled out his small planner and clicked a couple buttons, "Well nothing right now- you have a couple free hours until the dinner tonight. I suggest you take a bath- relax with a movie or something."  
  
"Ok!" Gourry then scurried off upstairs to his nice apartment.  
  
Gourry had the studio built just a year ago. After the success of his first album, Gourry had planned to make more music and sell it, Zel knew that the fans were desperately waiting for the second album to sing along with.  
  
Zelgadis knew the competition would be tough. Amelia was not a easy woman just to cross of the list, especially with Lina Inverse as her manager. But somehow, he had to try.. Neither could share the same title spot for Number 1 CD.  
  
Once Zelgadis made it up the stairs he followed the hallway to his room. He opened the door and let himself in. Closing it behind him, he walked over to the mirror. His reflection. His damned reflection..  
  
Scars rose from his neck to the far left side of his face, just barely touching the cheeks. Zel shook his head as he walked away from the mirror. He reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. More scars rested on his left side, rising from his torso up to his neck. Zel ran a rough finger through the creases of his skin...  
  
"Yo! Zel!" Zelgadis quickly grabbed a shirt off his bed and through it on.  
  
"Just a minute!" He rolled the turtle neck up, "Yeah?"  
  
Gourry opened the door, "Phone call. Sounds like Lina."  
  
Zel nodded, "Thanks." Gourry closed the door and Zel walked to the side of his room, where a phone sat on top of a brown wooden table. "Hello?" He asked picking up the phone and cradling it between his head and shoulders.  
  
"Zel buddy! Hey!"  
  
"Lina, how're you?"  
  
"Oh, could've been better- Melia's in her room, chatting to the local paper. Say are you and Gourry still going to that dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, are you two still going?"  
  
He heard Lina sigh, "Yeah.. Well I gotta get her ready- chow."  
"Lina it's not for another three hours-" /I Sigh.. "Alright." he put the phone down before heading downstairs.  
  
"Yes.. No thank you.." Amelia laughed softly, "Alright, bub-bye." She took the phone away from her ear and placed it on it's cradle. She stood up and rubbed her hands on her thighs, searching for something to do.  
  
"OH!" She reached back behind her and picked up the phone once more and began to dial a familiar number. "Daddy!"  
  
"Yes... I know Daddy.. Yeah, tonight.. I'm going to dinner for cancer research- I'm going to perform a new song from my cd.. Uh.. Well Lina said I should do Explode- but I'm aiming for Powerless. Yes, I know.. Well, No.. Alright Dad.. I love you.. Bye." Amelia placed the phone down and instantly felt better, talking to father was the best time of day for her.  
  
"AMELIA! LETS GO!"  
  
"Coming!" Amelia stood up from the table in the corner and hurried out of the room. She hated to upset Ms. Lina... but then again, who didn't?  
  
Please, Read and Review! 


	2. Track One: Explode

Back agian! lol you just can't get rid of me, can you? Sorry it took so long to get off my arse and write this.. it's been like 5 months- but that's alright..

I own nothing, this is just meant to be a sort of entertainment to my fellow slayers fan- please, no sue-ing!

Enjoy!

_'It's you and me,_

_and open air_

_It's truth or dare_

_We don't care'_

-- i _Nelly Furtado -- Explode_ /i

Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun allowed her smile to widen as flashes from left and right blinded her. Just keep smiling.. She silently mumbled to herself, moving her head side to side, making sure to pose for 5 seconds. With hands on her hips she smiled brightly one last time before a man came up to her and told her it was time to go inside. Amelia nodded and allowed him to place a hand on her hips and lead her inside.

Once inside she spotted Lina talk with the manager of the building, and guessing by the hand motions- they seemed to have been in a deep conversation about their money. Amelia shook her head before walking over to them, and politely interrupting their conversation. Lina apoligized to the woman before her and Amelia started to walk around. When they reached the full banquet of drinks and snacks Lina quietly loaded her small paper plate with deluctable goodies such as chocolate chip cookies, bagels with toppings of cream cheese, cakes of different colors, and rich chocolate muffins.

Amelia carefully grabbed a muffin from Lina's plate and the two began their journey around the large building. Before they had come Amelia had been told that the building was an old ball-room where all sorts of rich people would come and celebrate their money and... Amelia never really understood it. Money, that is. Sure, she knew well enough that she had grown up wealthy and was still well off. But.. in her heart she knew that she was meant not only to sing, but to spread the word that you didn't need money to be happy- what you needed was justice, and love, and peace, and..

"God, Amelia- how the hell can you wear these?"

Amelia tore out of her own little world and looked at Lina, who was currently re-adjusting herself in the breast area. Amelia let out a giggle, "Ms. Lina- There just Wonderbras.. And besides, you heard the sales lady- they'll perk up your small bosom-"

"You're stepping on trecherous grounds, Princess."

Amelia grimaced, "Sorry."

Lina shook her head, "It's fine.. just next time remind me not to wear these." Amelia shook her head at her friend. Whether she'd like to admit it or not, Lina did look good. Black dress pants were snug against her legs, and her red sweater made her look a bit more curvy. Gold dangles hung loose on her left wrist and a gold pendant lay softly on her bosom. And with a gold chain as a belt to complete her wonderful look.

Looking down at herself, Amelia felt a ball of nervousness make itself known in her stomach. She had been told that this cream based skirt made her legs look like they came straight out of Sports Illustrated.. and the pale pink shirt that rested off her shoulders caused her upper body to look as if meant to grab herself a husband tonight.. But her white heeled boots that caused her to almost want to cry out-loud with each step, made her look like a confused teenager stepping out into the world.

"Lina!"

Both women turned to look over the shoulders- and both women spotted the tall blonde headed man walked their way. Lina's face brightened instanly and she smiled, "Jellyfish! How are you doing?!"

"I'm great Lina! You?" Gourry Gabriev asked, taking a chocolate chip from Lina's plate- but put it back as soon as possible from Lina's heated gaze. "Sorry.." He mumbled.

Lina chuckled softly, "Don't worry about it.. I'm good." Amelia coughed into her clenched fist and Lina smiled, "Gourry- now I know you know of Amelia here.. but her she is in person!"

Gourry grinned, "Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed holding out his hand.

"Yes! It's a pleasure!" Amelia smiled back before allowing his large hand take her rather small one into a great shake of greeting. "I heard your record is coming out the same date as mine!"

Gourry nodded, retrieving his hand back. "Yeah, Zel thought it'd be good to have some sort of competition.. now I just don't really understand it, but it's alright."

"Hey- where's Zel anyway?" Lina asked, looking past Gourry's large frame.

Gourry shrugged, "I dunno.. we got seperated back at the enterance."

Lina sighed, "Way to go Jelly-brains! ...Argh, I'll go and look for him- you two just relax here and I'll be right back!" And with that the red-head was gone.

Zelgadis raised his wine glass up to his lips and took a long sip. When he brought the glass down her could sense that his lips were stained with a tinge of red. Slowly he brought his fingers up and wipped them back and forth before he was satisfied that the coloring was gone. He pressed them together before turnig his head and stood on his toes- looking for his client.

"Zel!.. Zel! ZEEEL!"

Zelgadis sighed before looking over his right shoulder and rose an eyebrow at Lina, "Yes- Lina?"

"Buddy!" Lina slapped his back hard a couple times as she grinned. When she finished smacking she gave a wink, "So.. what's all this talk about competition, eh?"

Zelgadis felt sweat dribble on his forehead, "It's nothing Lina- just trying to get Gourry into good shape."

"Good shape? That man's practically right up there with Amelia! I mean.."

Zelgadis shook his head, "Did the famous Ms. Lina Inverse just admit that her collegue is the same level as someone else?!" When Lina turned to look the other way, Zel shook his head and chuckled. "Don't worry about it Lina, your secret is safe with me."

Lina sighed- "Don't let it get to your head though Greywords- Amelia's gonna sweep away number one on the charts. I can gaurantee it."

Zel rose an eyebrow once more, "Really now?"

Lina gave a nod, "I swear on my great-grand-daddy's grave."

Zel pursed his lips together, "Alright Lina.."

When he was about to make a comment the lights dimmed a shade darker and both manager's heads looked up. The young woman who owned the building walked onto the small section at the front of the room where a lonesome guitar, stool, and microphone stand stood. The woman smiled into the microphone before speaking softly, "Welcome everyone to the fifth annual charity event for the Cancer Fundment Inc. I'd like to take this time to thank everyone for coming and showing their support to attack this horrid sickness. And to help us fight this sickness we have two wonderful talented musicians here. First off, I'd like everyone to welcome Ms. Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun!"

The large crowd clapped loudly, most only clapped- others whistled. Amelia felt the familar butterflies build up as she walked out to the small staged area with a man following behind her. He would be playing the guitar, since she never picked up the instrument in her life. When they made it to the stool and mic, the man took the acoustic guitar and sat in the stool as Amelia lowered the mic-stand to her short level. "Thank you." Was all she said before the man started to play a new tune for the crowd.

Zelgadis looked up at the young woman starting to sing, and the first thought that came to his mind was.. God, she's small. How can such a loud, powerful voice come from such a small woman who looked as if she wouldn't harm a fly. Zelgadis' eyebrows came together in confusion as Amelia closed her eyes in concentration- not looking at the crowd. He tilted his head to the side as she sung loudly. Sure, he had heard her sing.. but never live. He'd never seen her in person, only heard stories from Lina or those outrageous shows like Entertain Me, or Access Celebs. But know, as he stood there watching her, he now knew what all the fuss was about this young woman.

When the guitar strung it's final note, Amelia backed her head away from the microphone and opened her eyes- smiling down at the crowd- who were all now clapping. She looked off to the side and gave a wave to the woman of the building before taking a step back and bowing. Her heel tipped to the side, but Amelia quickly caught herself before she fell flat on her bottom she stood up, waved and yelled thank you before walking fast off the stage.

Once she was in another room she sighed in relief at the site of the couch to the side. Walking to it she sat down and immediatly began to undo the heel's straps. As her fingers were getting the last shoe off, Lina came trailing in with Gourry and a man she'd never seen before. Amelia stood up fast an walked over to them.

"And how come they didn't inform me you were going on so early?" Lina 'greeted' glaring at the shorter female.

Amelia gave a shaky smile, "I have no idea, Ms. Lina, but next time I'll make sure to get them to tell you.."

"Oh, you'd better get them to tell or someone's gonna get some fire!"

Gourry laughed and shook his head, "Good job out there Amelia!"

"Thank you Mr. Gourry!" Amelia bowed her head before lifting it up and making eye-contact with the man she'd never seen before. And instantly, she regretted it.. her inside turned into mush and she almost gasped out-loud at the site of him. He was handsome, so very handsome yes, but scars.. running up the right side of his neck and they slowly started to crawl up the left side of his face, past his eyes and up to his hair line. Taking a gulp Amelia stepped forward and held her hand out, "Hello!" She greeted, plastering a smile on her face.

It took him a couple of seconds before he slowly accepted her hand into his large one. They shook and he took his hand back to his side, "Zelgadis Greywords, Gourry's manager."

"OH! It's pleasure to meet you Mr. Zelgadis."

"Zelgadis would be fine..."

Lina laughed, "Don't even try that Zel- she won't do it."

Amelia grinned, "When do you go on stage, Mr. Gourry?"

"Oh.. ah.." Gourry cupped his fist into his hand and confusion took over his lovely features. "I.. uh.. you know what? I really don't know."

Zelgadis sighed, "In a half hour- your guys perfomances are a half hour apart."

"OH! YEAH!"

Lina looked up at him a bewildered face before rolling her eyes, "Anyway.. Amelia are you ready to go yet?"

The singer looked up at her and shook her head, "Nah.. Ms. Lina, I wouldn't mind watching Mr. Gourry's performance.."

Lina placed her hands on her hips and looked the other direction, and with a moment of silence lifting upon the group she looked back at Amelia and nodded, "Yeah, sure- that'd be fine I guess."

A half an hour passed quickly in the back room as the four sat around and talked while Amelia, Gourry, and Lina ate an enormous amount of the famous cookies. Lina was in the middle of telling a story how she had taken on four large men in a match for food back in her day- a lady had knocked on the door and requested Gourry's presences at the sidelines so he could be ready to be on the stage at any moment.

As he waited there Amelia, Lina, and Zelgadis waited in the crowds- Amelia anxious to see Gourry live in action. Lina had repeatingly told her not to get her hopes high, but at all times she said it she had said it with a tinge of jealously- which caused Zelgadis to smirk with amusment.

When Gourry had been called onto the stage he walked over to the stool, picked up the guitar and immediately started to play his song. And when he sang, he caused most of the women to go weak in the knees.. with his strong, yet gentle voice he caused Lina's heart to beat a mile faster, and her face to flash a tint redder.

Gourry's fingers moved up and down the guitar's neck, hitting the right notes at the right times and singing with a gentleness. And when he was finished she played one last strum and looked down at Lina before giving her a quick wink. Lina looked to the side, face tinted red and shook her head.

The crowd clapped loudly and long as Gourry stood up and bowed. A couple women let out long whistles which caused Amelia to hang her head back and laugh loudly. Zelgadis looked at her and smiled before he too started to clap loudly.

All the while Gourry was bowing up a storm on stage.

Read and review! XD

Thanks to:

**Kristall:** Thank you so much for your review- greatly thanked for! and yes.. i've finally gotten off my arse! XD

**BlueJellyFish**: Lol, thanks. L/G Forever! ...plus- they'll be here soon, i promise!

**Lina Gabriev**: Thank you for the review! I know.. bloody HTML.. i dont know how to fix it either!

**Strife:** Thank you very much for the lovely review, I hope you enjoyed..

**Gerao-A**: Thank you for the first review! XD

Ps.. If they are any spelling mistakes, please forgive me- my spell check ain't what it used to be!


	3. Track Two: Fresh Off The Boat

_'I rock these bare feet_

_like no one else can._

_My hands are dirty,_

_I like them that way_

_Shows who I am.'_

_Fresh Off The Boat, Nelly Furtado. _

Amelia rolled over onto her stomach as she sighed deeply into her pillow. The sweet smell of lilies lingered into her nostrils, and she couldn't help but smile. The smell reminded her of her dear mother. She'd always wear this special type of perfume that would mix with her own smell and create this excellent source of smell that would just make Amelia melt whenever she was near.

The sudden thought of her mother caused Amelia's stomach to clench with pain and regret. It seemed like only yesterday that her mother was standing on top of the staircase, holding her arms out and just waiting for Amelia to jump into them.

Tears brimmed the bottom of her eye-lids. Amelia brought a hand up from under her pillow and she wiped them away quickly, wanting to forget all of it. She needed to just forget, even if it was just for a moment, she wanted to forget what had happened. Why her beautiful, young, freaking _gorgeous_ mother was taken away from her.

She could still remember that day. It was so clear to her.. Too clear. She could still smell the soaked blood on the carpet- mixing with her mother's wondrous scent. The blood that made her barf all over her mother's beautiful body as her tiny hands clasped against her waist. She didn't care that the wet blood was drenching her new white blouse, she didn't care that she was holding someone dead. All that mattered to her was that her mother was gone.

Forever.

A sob escaped Amelia's body. Tears were now streaming down her face and she shook her head. "Mommy.." She whispered before burying herself into the soft lavender pillow. The one that smelt just like her mom did.

Zelgadis walked into the coffee shop with a newspaper placed neatly under his armpit. He walked up to the front counter and asked for his usual, a mug of black coffee. After a moment he took the mug away from the lady's cold hand. He fished out 2.50 out of his pocket before handing it to her. "Keep the change." He spoke before walking away and towards his favourite spot of the whole shop. The corner.

His feet shuffled down the aisles before something caught his eye. He turned around ever so slowly before he finally recognized her. Amelia.

Zelgadis stood in the middle of the café and stared at the young woman. Her head was bent over as if she were reading something– and at least four slices of apple pie were placed in front of her. His feet were glued to the floor as he contemplated going up and talking to her. She looked as if she needed some company– her normal happy sunshine face was placed with a glooming look.

But Zelgadis was the heartless super-business man, not the soft tender, 'heretalktomeandI'llsolveeverything' business man. He was suppose to walk away from ever. He was suppose to look at people who were this sad and smirk. He was suppose to smirk at these people because it was finally they're turn to live at the bottom. To have nothing but a scared body and a bruised heart. He was suppose to..

"Screw it." He mumbled under his breathe before walking up to the lonely woman. He was surprised, he expected there to be at least fifty girls swarming around her holding up their pens and paper– yelling for an autograph of a picture. But no one was even near the young woman. Of course, it might've been the fact that her mood and aurora was flashing a sign that specifically yelled 'Leave me ALONE!'

And why the hell was he walking up to her again? _I mean there's still time to turn around and go back to where you normally sit. I mean come on– it's not like she's even going to **tell** me what's wrong with her. Oh gods, I shouldn't be here. I should be at my own table minding my own business not– oh dammit. She noticed me._

"Mr. Zelgadis? Is that you?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. And she sounded as if she really needed to be woken up from the depressed spill that was spilling over her. "I didn't know you went here..."

Zelgadis sighed and sat down. "I had no idea you went here." He placed the newspaper down on the table, next to one of her many pies. He brought his mug up to his lips and took a long sip. He brought it back down with the coffee staining his lips.

Amelia smiled. "Yeah, well.. I wasn't feeling very well at the motel. So I decided I should go out and get some fresh air." She took a piece of pie and brought it up to her lips. Now, Zelgadis thought that with her small mouth she would've taken forever to finish the large apple dessert in front of her. And let me tell you, Zelgadis' eyes were the size of saucers when Amelia finished the one slice in one bite.

Her cheeks bubbled as she tried to chew the mighty bite. And after a few moments, it was swallowed and Amelia when back to being just that, Amelia. "So, Mr. Zelgadis. What're you doing here?"

Zel took another drink of his coffee to calm himself down and stop staring at her as if she were some circus performer paid to eat like she did. But then again, he shouldn't have been surprised– she was, after all, Lina's client.

"Oh, nothing really. I come down here a lot before Gourry's out and about promoting his album. In fact, I live just in the next building."

"Oh." Amelia took a sip of her milk that was placed beside her. "I never really understood why people drink coffee. Doesn't it make you feel too old?"

At that Zelgadis raised an eyebrow, "Too old?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes, too old. I couldn't stand drinking coffee and feeling like that. I prefer a glass of milk. It reminds me that I'm still young and can do things that I still want to do." She smiled. "Like helping my father out with the justice system."

"Justice system?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Justice makes me feel at peace with myself and the world. In fact, it makes me feel good that I'm doing something for the world and not getting paid for it. I love that feeling. I just want to spread justice, love, friendship– anything – to make this world a brighter place."

Now, if he'd known this woman a bit better, he wouldn't have felt guilty for letting out a snort. But when Amelia's eyes darted up to meet his after he did, he wanted to shrink back into his chair and die on the spot. "Uh.. I'm sorry."

Amelia kept his eye-contact for a long moment before the corners of her mouth turned up. "You and Ms. Lina are very much alike." She grinned, "And I mean that in the greatest way possible."

Zel managed a smile and shook his head. "You seem a little... stressed... out. Do you need someone to talk to? Where's Lina?"

Amelia tilted her head in confusion. "I have no idea where Ms. Lina is.."

"Oh."

"But, thank you for being concerned about me. I mean, I really appreciate it." She took another drink of her cup. "It's just.. I've been having a hard time with a couple personal issues. I needed to get away for a bit."

Zel nodded and pursed his lips together.

"I'll get over it though. The world always shines for another day." She grinned. "I should gloom over the past, when tomorrow's another day for great new experiences."

Zel didn't say anything. He stared down at the closed newspaper with a dull interest. The small woman's words filled his ears but he didn't say anything to them. Next to her he was a monster with nothing on his mind but a way to make himself lose the wretched scars that had over taken his body.

Her words were just that, words. The didn't give him any hope, they didn't make him feel much better about himself. In fact, they did just the opposite. He felt like crap. He felt like he'd been walking down the street on a sunny day and ruined everyone's day by bringing a large cloud of gloom and rain that poured down hard.

"Mr. Zelgadis?" Her sweet voice shook him out of his deep thoughts.

"Yes?"

Amelia giggled. "Where'd you go? I've been talking to your for a couple minutes now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She shook her head, "You had me worried there."

"What were you saying?" He asked, finished off his coffee.

"Well, I was thinking. Since both mine and Mr. Gourry's CDS are coming out around the same time... Why don't him and I tour together? I mean, I'm sure there would be a lot of people who'd love to see us together in a performance or better yet.." She gasped. "Why don't we do a duet together?"

Zelgadis stared at her for a long moment before he nodded. This girl had a smart head on her strong shoulders. Just think of the money they'd both make from this! And with Gourry's pay cheque and his ten percent.. He could finally.. He could finally look normal.

"Here- let me call Lina now.." He reached down into his pocket and dialled the all familiar number.

Lina slithered down into the tub full of bubbles and let out a long sigh. She'd been waiting for this moment for more than 24 hours. All day she'd been on her feet, shuffling around to the record company for their daily meeting. Lina had argued with them trying to move Amelia's album date to two weeks after Gourry– trying to block his glory out.

But Lina didn't want to hear any of it, so she had insisted that it stay on the same date or she'd..

Lina sighed. She didn't want to think about today. All she wanted to think about was the water calming her nerves, not work– she didn't even wanna go to work–

Her cell phone's loud ring shook her out of her peace. "Dammit!" She groaned out loud before reaching over the side of the tub and fumbling around her clothing on the ground. When her fingers finally grasped the all to familiar size of her precious cell-phone, she let out a loud "Woohoo!" before flipping it open and gasping into the phone. "Hello?"

Moments passed before a smile dawned her features and instantly, money signs filled her eyes and the faint sound of a 'ching ching' rang out in the distance. "YES!" She gasped. "YES!"

"YEEEEEEEES!"

A/N: YAY! another chapter. I knowshort eh? I'm going to try and expand my horizons by.. just a little bit, lol. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile, my mind wanders, haha. AnyhooI hope you guy enjoy this and please.. leave a review! )

**Gerao-A: **Lol, thank you. And about the action thing, you're just going to have to wait and see ;)

**Yumekage: **I know! I was originally going to have it Zel and Lina the stars of the show, but for once, I wanted to take the spotlight away from them and focus it on Ame and Gourry. Don't get me wrong, I love Zel and Linajust.. I thought they deserved a little something-something ya know?

**n-msh: **Lol, thank you for your review and I promise there's going to be LOADS of Zel and Ame!

**Lina Gabriev:** I agree with you! Thank you for you review and enjoy!


	4. Track Three: One Trick Pony

AHH! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! My computer died out on me and I had to re-write this chapter more than 7 times! SEVEN! Argh, it made me so mad.. But alas– I hope you guys enjoy this and I'm terribly sorry it's so late– I'll try updating faster!

_I am not a one-trick pony_

_I am not a one-trick pony_

_For you I will not dance_

_For you I will not prance _

-One Trick Pony, Nelly Furtado

"Who's CD is this track going to go on?" Gourry asked as he sat down at the dinner table with a bowl of hot noodles cupped in his hands. His legs went cross-legged under the small, traditional Japanese table.

Zelgadis sighed into his large mug of tea. "I haven't the slightest idea.." He mumbled, taking a long sip. He sat across from the blonde, in his newly furnished living room. On the walls hung large, famous, depressing photographs and paintings in black and white. A fireplace was in the corner of the gold, red, and white room.

Gourry looked around and a looked of wonder filled his face. His eyes travelled around the room before landing on a paticular photo. It was of a woman. Her gaze was thrown over her shoulder and a single tear of black fell from her gorgeous eyes. "Zel.. Are you ever going to take those photos down?"

Zelgadis looked over the rim of his tea and a smirk appeared on his face. "No." He said simply. Placing his mug back down to the table. "I happen to like that piece." He nudged his chin towards the photo Gourry had been googling.

"Oh." Gourry placed his bowl of noodles back ontop of the table. "Are we writing this? Or do I have to write it with Amelia?"

"I was thinking about having Amelia and Lina head over to your place and use your studio, just to hang around and see if we can come up with anything.."

"Okay." He took another large bite of his noodles and titled his head. "So, who's CD is this track going to be on."

_Just count to ten.._ "I've already told you, I don't know."

"Oh." Gourry slurped another long noodle. He chewed on the noodle for a good ten minutes before he swallowed. "So who's CD is this going to be on?"

_Argh._

"So, who's CD is this going to be on, Lina-san?" Amelia asked as she snuggled into the large lazy-boy chair. Her hair was thrown into a loose bun, and she wore little make-up. Her pajama's were large against her body– a white tank top and pink sweats with little red hearts.

Lina sat across from her with the newspaper in front of her. "I'm not too sure." She mumbled, turning the page. Lina herself was leaning in a chair, getting pampered. Her toes were being painted and a woman was massaging her shoulders. A white fluffy house-coat was cloaked over her petite figure, and that's when she realized– she'd want to be no where else.

Amelia didn't answer her manager and friend, but instead curled up into a tight ball and leaned her head on her knees. Her mind was being invaded by a dozen thoughts per minute, and she couldn't help but think of new congs and the way she would be able to put them into words.

"Amelia– were you listening to me?"

"Pardon?"

Lina sighed. "We should get going and head over to Gourry's place soon. We have to start writing that song soon. I mean, we DO want this to be a big thing."

Amelia wanted ever so bad to be able to roll her eyes at her manager, but decided it'd be much better not to, and not to meantion safer. "Do I have to change?" She asked as she stood up.

Lina shook her head. "Don't even bother.. I'm just going to throw on a pair of pants and shirt– then we'll head out there."

Amelia nodded and stood up. She then walked over out to the entrance of her apartment, grabbed a jacket, and waited for Ms. Lina in the hallway. Again, she was left alone with her troubling thoughts.

Zelgadis sighed as he wandered around the studio. He finally took a seat and lifted his legs onto the chair sitting next to him. Gourry was alone in the recording part, where a thick glass seperated them both. He hung his head back against the chair and decided that he no longer wanted to do this.

He no longer wanted to sit through many hour trying to explain how he wanted the song to be written. He no longer wanted to hear Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun to sing with Gourry Gabrieve... And he defiantly no longer wanted to sit down with Lina Inverse and try to explain why a love song would be that much more important.

A doorbell just had to come and ruin his thoughts, didn't it?

Zelgadis groaned to himself as he stood up and wandered over to the door, and out of the studio. He only had to walk down a hallway and through another door before he was in the front entrance of Gourry's house. His lonesome steps clicked with an echo as he walked towards the giant oak doors. His fingers wrapped around the handle and suddenly, he stopped.

Did he want to open the door? Did he want to let them in? Something inside of him told him– that if he opened this door right at this moment, his life was going to change forever. If he opened this door, he was going to come out of this experiance a changed man... He was going to–

A second ring corrupted his thoughts and he sighed under his breathe before opening the door. Lina and Amelia stood in front, with Amelia in nothing but a tank-top and sweats– which must have been freezing because rain was pouring outside. He suddenly felt guitly for making them wait longer than five minutes.

He moved to the side to allow them in, in his silent usual way. Lina barged in first, following by a shivering Amelia.

"It's about damn time Zel! Where the hell were ya anyway! In the can? And where the hells Gourry– lets get this over with!" Lina yelled as she turned around, looking for the enterance to the studio, and when Zel pointed to the white door at the side, she barged on in– and in minutes you could hear her taking her anger out on poor Gourry.

Zelgadis shook his head. The poor guy just never had it... was Amelia's teeth clattering that hard? He looked over to the small girl who didn't say anything the moment she walked in, and realized it was because she was still cold. Her thin arms were wrapped around her, and her teeth clattered in a loud-manner.

He was washed over with a wave of pity and guilt– so strong, he spoke to her, "You need to take a hot bath."

"Oh no-non-nonsense." She waved her hands. "It's alright Mr. Zelgadis, I'm fi-fi-fine.. Rea–real-really."

Zelgadis shook his head. "You need one, you're shivering like Gourry when he found out Lina was coming."

Surprisingly, she laughed. Or maybe it was because she was just trying to remain polite? Who knew. But she did sigh. "Alright.. I'll take a bath."

Zel nodded and began to lead her up the stairs that were directly behind them. She stopped after taking two steps up, and Zelgadis turned around and noticed why. She was shaking too much to even begin to move.

Zel looked around to his left, and then to his right. He slowly walked down the steps and when he was in front of her, he felt his face start to redden. "Can-Can you move?"

Amelia looked up and shook her head, tears starting to rim her eyes. "No."

Zel sighed, before looking around once more. He swallowed before squatting down in front of her, and scooping her up into his arms. "Mr- Mr Zelgadis?" She sputtered out.

He choose not to say anything as he began to walk up the marble stairs, careful not to slip. She sighed to herself as she leaned in against his chest. He was so warm..

When he made it to the bathroom he walked over to the rather large tub, plugged it, and began to fill it with warm water. He did all of this sitting on the edge with Amelia in his arms, who was still shivering.

When the water was filled enough he let her step down away from him slowly. "You're going to have to change yourself..."

"Th-Thank you."

Zelgadis choose to ignore it as he walked out and left her alone with privacy.

"Zel– where the hell were you? And where's Amelia!" Lina yelled out from her seat on the leather couch in the studio.

Zelgadis sighed before walking over to the main board and sitting down. "I was helping Amelia.. I think she's coming down with a bad cold."

"A cold? Well where is she?"

"Taking a bath."

"Ah.. Alright." A sudden spark ran through Lina's eyes and a smirk made itself known on her face.

"And now Lina, I didn't get in with her." Zel mumbled, red blushing up his face.

"I didn't say that..." Lina spoke through clenched teeth, a smirk still plastered on her face.

Zelgadis rolled his eyes before looking over to Gourry, who was looking back and forth between Zelgadis and Lina. "Did you guys start on anything?"

"Nope. We were waiting for you and Amelia."

Zel sighed. "Why didn't you at least start on a melody?"

Gourry shrugged. "I dunno..."

Amelia stepped out of the large marble tub and immediately shivered. She looked around for a towel and spotted one mere inches away from her. She grabbed the pink fleece towel and wrapped it around her petite yet curvy body.

She then looked down at her soaked clothes and sighed. There would've been absolutely no point if she just bathed to become warm– and then put on wet clothes? No, that would've wasted Mr. Gourry's water, and she didn't want to do that.

She walked over to the door, intending to call Mr. Zelgadis for any extra clothes. But when she opened the door she was met with a large white housecoat, laying across the rich wood. She looked left, right, down before her small fingers reached down and picked up the heavy material.

It felt nice.. She took a step back and closed the door before letting the towel go. She took the large white coat and plunged her arms through the whtie clouds.

Oh god, it was heaven. The texture, the feel, the heat. It was everything she'd wanted as a child. It was warm..

Amelia bent down and picked up the pink towel and wrapped it around her hair. She looked over across the room and smiled at her reflection. Then it dawned on her that she'd better make it downstairs into the studio before Lina threw a fit..

She walked out of the bathroom and slowly down the steps. She didn't stop walking until she went through the door. She'd never been this far.. Never. Amelia took a gulp and started walking.

She knew that she was close when she heard Lina yelling to Gourry about him being dumb and not able to read the letters on her shirt. Amelia plastered on her smile as she opened the door in a slow motion.

Lina's face scowled. "It's about damn time woman!"

"Sorry.." Amelia walked over and took a seat next to Lina. "So– did we start?"

"No we didn't cause you were taking so damn.. Lo.. Long." Lina's scowl disappeared and large grin was built on. "Nice housecoat."

"Oh- yes. Thank you Mr. Zelgadiss– for the coat!"

Zelgadis choose not to saying anything once again and started to talk on what the could do in order to make the single that much better. Amelia, at first, didn't understand why he was ignoring her. Until she noticed that Lina kept darting her eyes at her chest. Amelia suddenly froze..

She looked down slowly, and noticed, that over her heart- was a very large, red Z.

And she kinda liked it there.


	5. Track Four: Forca Part I

**Hello one and all! Thank you for the reviews, they are truely amazing. I'm terribly sorry that I'm the world's worst fanfic updater, but I try. I lead a very busy life, I'm with my band most of my day and the rest I'm working, but I'll try to submit the chapters a little faster. In fact, I've gotten the next few already written, but is being a little strange lately so... I'll try later. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter, and as always, I own nothing in here. They belong to their respective owners, and if they were mine.. well, I'd be riiiich XD haha. Enjoy!**

**Peace and 3, **

**_Steph_**

_

* * *

_

_It is the soundtrack of your ever-flowing life  
It is the wind beneath your feet that makes you fly  
It is the beautiful game that you choose to play _

-Forca, Nelly Furtado

"Okay, what we need to do is just sit down and think of a couple lyrics.. You know just to get our brains working." Line Inverse announced, sitting down on the beige leather couch. In front of her was a piece of paper, and in her hand, a writing utensil.

Amelia sat beside her with her legs crossed. The large, comfortable house-coat was snug against her body, and the towel on her head had since been taken down, allowing her natural curls to soak through. She leaned towards Lina and spoke softly, "What should the song be about?"

Zelgadis had immediately noticed her soft tone and had realized it was from the effect of the coldness that had taken over her body. It was strange, hearing her voice so soft.. Not the usual loud and proud singer's voice. Nothing but a timid question..

Lina thought to herself for a long moment, a finger brought up to her chin as she tapped it continuously. Gourry, who sat on her other side, leaned his head against the couch. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, his eyes drooping. Very slowly a snore had escaped his lips.

Lina looked over to him and a large bubble of irritation popped inside her. She gave a gulp as her fist tightened while the man continued to snore. She tried to ignore the snores and continue her train of thought, but the loud booms were bothering her to no end. Finally she reached her fist up high above her head and landed it right smack on his forehead. "GOURRY!" She shrieked.

Gourry knew the punch was going to come before it had hit his head. But instead of wanting to move out of her way and cause her to become more enraged, he decided it'd just be better if she hit him. But once the fist connected with his skull, he immediately regretting his decision.. Hell, he regretted falling asleep. "OW!" He winced out, bringing a hand to his head. "You didn't have to hit so hard!"

"Yes I did. See, unlike you, the rest of us were actually working!" Lina hissed out, bringing her hand to her other palm as she began to rub it in soothing motions. "Look what you've made me do.. My knuckles all messed up now!"

Gourry let out a low mumble before sitting up straight. "So!" He exclaimed, leaning forward. "What's the song about?"

"We **don't** know yet you jelly-brains!" Lina cursed through clenched teeth. "See! If you would've been listening, you would've known that by now!"

Zelgadis had tuned out the rest of the argument from there and decided to pull his chair closer to Amelia, who seemed to be the.. More reasonably saner one. And so what, just because he was still a little itty bit worried about her, didn't mean he had to ignore her.. Did it?

Just because he was the heartless one throughout the entire group. Just because he was the mutated one throughout the entire group, didn't mean that he couldn't, at least, check up on her.

"H-How..." He stuttered. Okay, so maybe he couldn't check up on her.. Hey! It wasn't his fault that she had the most damn gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. "Amelia?" He finally sputtered out.

The petite singer-songwriter looked away from the arguing twosome and looked up to Zelgadis. "Yes, Mr. Zelgadis?"

Damn those eyes.. "Have you figured out any sort of lyrical references yet?" He asked, trying and hoping that he appeared classic and cool.

"Uh.." Amelia looked back at Lina and Gourry, then back up to the scared man. "Well, I guess I have.."

Zelgadis rose an eyebrow. "So soon?"

Amelia nodded, and Zelgadis could've sworn that there appeared to be a faint blush upon her cheeks. "It just.. Well, they just sort of come. I don't expect to have a song written out, but if I just sit down with a piece of paper and pen, it's down."

Zelgadis nodded once, not really believing the girl. He'd believe it when he saw it.. "Ahh, well that's good I suppose."

She gave another nod. "I suppose." Amelia cupped her hand onto her lap in a nervous reaction. Being around this cold-hearted man made her a little bit uncomfortable with herself. She didn't really know what to say to him.. With his eyes of cold steel. _He shouldn't be so sad all the time.. _She complained in her mind.

"Amelia! Help me out here!" Lina yelled over to the two, as she had grasped Gourry in a rather strong pinching war.

"Lina, could you and Gourry please stop the bickering for more than five minutes?" Zelgadis spoke with a cold tone to his voice, which caused Amelia to flinch. "If you haven't already noticed, we're a bit behind schedule here."

Amelia gulped down a bit of her saliva and couldn't help but flinch once more. Where had the sweet man who'd helped her from freezing to death gone? Why had his already cold eyes turned into something hard and un.. Well, he didn't look alive.

"Oh calm down a bit you prima donna.." Lina mumbled before moving away from Gourry. "Don't get your panties in a knot Zel.. Amelia and I have all the time in the world."

"But I don't." He gave her a look that clearly stated, 'Just agree with me so I can get this over with.'

Lina sighed. "Fine. What have we got so far?"

"Nothing." Zel spoke leaning into his chair. "And that's a horrible start."

"Well, Mr. Zelgadis.. You have to start off with nothing in order to get somewhere." Amelia responded, leaning forward. "Mr. Zelgadis, it's clearly unjust that you seem to be taking out your anger on us."

"Unjust?" Zel rose an eyebrow. He sighed before closing his eyes.. He felt a migraine coming on. "Okay, Okay.. Let's just get this over with." he brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose and began to rub it in circular rhythms.

"You're negativity won't help Zel." Lina spoke through clench teeth, narrowing her eyes at him. "Okay, Okay.. Amelia, Gourry.. What the hell are we going to write about?"

"Well, there's a lot of things we can write about.."

"No Duh, Gourry." Lina remarked, rolling her eyes. Sometimes the guy just got other. He made her skin crawl with all of his.. Small, little comments. _I mean, like, really- the man should know what we're talking about. He's only **right here.**_

Zelgadis sighed. This was getting nowhere fast. They just needed an idea.. Something to get them going, something to allow them to understand the fact that they needed this done fast and soon. "Alright." He announced standing up. "Gourry I want you to grab your guitar, and Amelia, there's a pen and paper right beside you, get writing about.. I don't know.." Zelgadis allowed his eyes to drift away from the trio and look around the studio, trying desperately to find something to write about. But nothing was on the wooden walls except.. Well photos.

He gave an exhausted sigh and ran a hand through his thick locks. "Write about paintings, photo's- anything to get your mind rolling."

Amelia gave a nod, which almost seemed like a salute and had began to write. Gourry stared dumbly at Zel before nodding his head and grabbing his guitar, which was to the far left by the door. He sat back down in front of Amelia, crossing his long legs in front of her and placing the guitar on top of his lap.

Slowly he began to fiddle around with the large instrument, playing random chords here and there. Amelia had raised her head from her random lyrics to stare down at him. What a beautiful instrument, and the way Gourry's fingers moved up and down the neck sent shivers down her spine. She gulped, oh how she wanted to learn how to play the guitar! She'd just love to learn to play something so fascinating.. So mesmerizing.

Lina had watched the two begin to work on something, and realized that she wasn't needed just yet. So she moved over towards Zelgadis, who was watching them intently. "Well, they work quite well." She commented over towards him, and when he just shrugged, she chose not to say anything more.

Zelgadis sat still while watching Gourry and Amelia communicate through music. Gourry would start a small rift, and then look up to Amelia, who would either nod or shake her head in her agreements or disagreements.

It was amazing really. To watch two music icons write something together. It was as if Zelgadis and Lina had brought two different worlds together, and now they were clashing amongst each other to write something beautiful for the public.

Well.. He didn't really know if it'd be beautiful or not. But the way it was beginning to sound, he was pretty sure it'd be okay.

"_Whenever I go away I take to a side of my skin_.."

Amelia's voice had softly sung a tune, causing both Zelgadis and Lina to tear their heads away from Gourry and stare at the petite young woman. She had her eyes down towards the paper when she let another line loose: "_Your photographs to see them every time_.."

"_That your absence devours whole number to me the heart  
And I do not have I remedy more than amarte_.."

Gourry looked over the lyrics with his blue electric guitar in hand. He bobbed his head left and right to the tune he had created, and the to the voice of Amelia. "I'm not quite sure if I should sing this.." He spoke softly, only Amelia, who stood right behind him, had heard him.

"Oh, Mr. Gourry! Of course you should sing this! I wrote the first verse for you! My voice couldn't handle it all." Amelia had placed her hand on the much taller man's shoulder. "I haven't even finished writing it all, Mr. Gourry.. I'm.." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, which caused Lina and Zelgadis to quit looking over the papers and stare at the two musicians, who seemed like they were on a different planet than themselves. "I'm kinda stuck."

"Stuck?" Lina asked. "What? How can you be stuck?"

"Well.." Amelia turned around to look at Lina. "I've only written up to chorus, but after that.. I'm kind of stuck."

Lina sighed. "Well, maybe you're not inspired enough- and besides, has Gourry written anything?" She moved her glaring eyes to burn holes through Gourry's back. She saw Gourry's shoulders stiffen.

"Yes, Ms. Lina, Mr. Gourry has in fact written a couple things."

"Oh know, really?" She rose a delicate eyebrow. "And just what has Mr. Gourry written?"

Gourry gave a gulp. He turned around and was about to answer her, but Amelia beat him to it. "Ms. Lina! He has written more than enough to be able to understand the voice to the song-"

"What has he written, Amelia?"

Amelia looked down. "A-A couple lines here and there.." She stuttered, unable to meet her manager's eyes.

Lina sighed. "Zel, your guy isn't helping whatsoever."

"Lina!" Gourry complained, turning around to face her. "I wrote the guitar rifts!"

Lina looked over to face him. "So you expect Amelia to write the whole song?"

"Well yeah! She did it on her last album, didn't she!"

"Yeah, but!"

"But what?"

Lina glared her eyes. "Just sit back down and read over the lyrics again, Gourry. Or else."

Gourry felt a pain at the bottom of his spine and he immediately sat back down with his guitar, going over the lyrics. This caused Zel to both sigh at his client, who seemed to have been whipped over Lina, and admire his courage for even standing up to her.. If that's what you called it.

"Wow, they sure argue a lot.." He heard Amelia whisper from behind him, to which he turned around and faced her. She was still all wrapped up in his house-coat (to which he felt his face get a little hot.. Must've been the temperature in the studio, it got pretty hot in there) and her hair was all tangled and let loose.

"Lina and Gourry have been like this since High School." Zelgadis stated, turning back to face the fighting pair. "Hell, when they first met, they were arguing about glue." Zelgadis sighed at the memory.. It seemed so long ago, when in fact it was only five years. They had all met when Lina was in grade 10, and Gourry was about to graduate, Zelgadis himself was just entering grade 12. They met in art class, where they all choose to sit at a rather large, circular table. They hadn't spoken to each other, just all came in like robots day after day, never uttering a word to one another. That was, until, Lina had realized Gourry had taken her glue (to this day he claims it was by accident). Lina, being the hot, fiery red-head she is, grabbed one of Gourry's long blonde locks, and yanked him over to her. She hollered, so that everyone could hear, 'Give me back my glue!'

And after their large fight, they had become great friends. Gourry had left his small group of friends and had begun to hang around with her.. Hell, even the ever-so quiet Zelgadis began to hang around with the duo, but of course, he left when he pleased.

"Mr. Zelgadis...?"

Zel shook his head from the mini flash-back and looked up to the girl, who was staring down with a sincere look. "Do they happen often?" she asked.

"Hunh?" His mouth had opened into a small 'O'.

Amelia giggled. "Nothing, Mr. Zelgadis, it was nothing."

The way she giggled at him had taken him back. It was almost as if.. "Ahem. Alright Amelia.. So just where exactly are you stuck with the song?"

Amelia stared down at him for an extra couple of seconds before it dawned on her that he was speaking. "Oh! OH!" She quickly stood up and moved around Lina and Gourry, who were now in a very heated conversation. Her delicate fingers grasped the piece of paper and she walked back over to Zelgadis, handing him the paper.

His eyes scanned the words and once in a while, he'd give a nod of agreement, or his eyebrows would go high onto his forehead. "Well.. It's rather interesting." He stated, looking up to her. "You did.. A good job."

Everything seemed to have moved slower as those words sputtered out of his lips. Lina stopped in a mid-action punch and looked over to him, her mouth an open gap. Gourry, who was bracing for the hit, slowly opened his eyes, and Amelia stared down at him. Moments passed rather slowly for the scarred manager, who couldn't believe what he had just said.

But for Amelia, she felt wonderful. Her gigantic grin just seemed to enlarge, and in a bright voice she thanked him. "Thank you, Mr. Zelgadis."

Sweat was starting to pour on his forehead. "You're.. Uh.. Welcome." He tore his gaze away from her and towards Lina and Gourry, who stood still, and were still staring. "Yes?" He asked calmly.

Lina's mouth was still open in a wide 'O' until, finally, she smiled. "Oh nothing Zel.. Nothing at all."

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes. He waited a moment before standing up. "Well, I'm going to call around to see if anyone's willing to do the bass lines and drum beats for the song.."

Lina stood up straight. "Oh, that's fine. I've found a bassist, and the computer can just do the drumming beats."

"You found a bassist?" He asked, and when she nodded his eyes became confused. "Who?"

"Weeeelll.." Lina only used this voice when she knew she did something that would irritate the hell out of someone, and Zelgadis suddenly knew it was his turn.

"Lina..?" He asked, his voice tracing with worry.

She brought a fist up to her mouth and gave a cough. "It's well.. Uh.. It's Xellos..

"Xellos Metallium."

* * *

**Gerao-A - **Thank you. I'm very glad that you enjoy the story ) 

**Lina Gabriev** -Haha,and I hope you never have to go through it! It has happened to me once and believe me, it's not pleasent. I hope you enjoyed reading the first half of the recording session!

**Anonymous **- Thank you. And as you guessed it, it was Fotografia!

**Alamandorious** - Oh yes, I love to read about The Slayers going through different phases and such, enjoy!

**The Gandhara** - Haha, yes, I've figured out how to put the symbols in. Hope you enjoyed this!

Thank you to my reviewers, you make me want to continue this. I hope you don't mind that this chapter (and the chapters before) are short. I promise you that the next one is a big whooper, and it does contain some Lina/Gourry fluff. And, of course, Ame and Zel. Oh! and to the person who emailed me, thank you for the support and love! Thanks again to everyone and have yourselves a great day:)


End file.
